A Moment
by RegenTaenzer
Summary: All Ichigo wanted to do was sleep; but having had Keigo over for the night, morning definitely wasn't going to be easy! Especially when another guest arrives...


"Hey, Ichi?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to slits, gazing pointedly at the brunette sprawled on him. Waking him up early was against the conditions he had set for Keigo when he allowed his staying over. So why in hell was Keigo on him and waking him up? Keigo should be doing something like sleeping on the futon out for him or something. Not _bugging him_.

"What do you think happens when we die?" Keigo mused, though it seemed as though he was just grasping for something his lover just might resign to talking about. After all, he didn't want to be ignored in favor of Ichigo getting more boring sleep.

"How should I know?" Funny he should be asked… Still, he just wanted that sleep. He could always indulge Keigo with a bit of games later to make it up to him.

Keigo brightened despite Ichigo's retort, "Yeah, well. I think we should find each other when we die, whatever happens. Hope its something cool!"

Groaning to himself, Ichigo wondered just how he stood such a chatty boyfriend and especially in the morning like this. He _was _quirky, that's for sure.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Again, the brunette piped up. Just after Ichigo had been starting to fall back to sleep.

"Nngh?"

"What will you do when you're outta school? All you do is study like a nerd, fight like a punk, and beat me up like a cold, unfeeling bastard!" The melodrama was quite obviously play, "I think you like hitting me!"

The redhead chuckled, "Never thought of it. And I think you like me hitting you."

"Maybe," Keigo replied with a grin. He didn't really like the hitting, but it was all part of a little game that the two would play while in school. Well, it hadn't been a game for Ichigo before they started dating, but it had been more amusing when he realized just why his friend had been always trying to tackle him in the halls.

Another brief silence passed. That is until Keigo refused to lie in silence, "Lets go on a date, Ichi."

Ichigo opened his eyes again, "A date? But we agreed to keep this quiet. We've worked hard on our reputations, remember?"

"I can dress like a chick," the brunette so 'helpfully' offered.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo acted as though he actually believed that the suggestion was serious.

Keigo gasped before shrieking, "I wasn't serious, Ichigo!"

The redhead smirked, "And here I thought you were. Anyway, we can go on a date later. Let me get some sleep in the meantime, okay?"

"Alright!" Keigo grinned, "But what is Kuchiki-san doing in your room?"

"I don't kn-- Wait, what?!" the substitute shinigami sat up on his elbows as he scrambled to look around the room. This move unsettled the other boy from his position on Ichigo's chest, which was accompanied with a stifled sound of surprise. Ichigo yelled, "I thought you were staying somewhere else now!"

"Oho~ Am I interrupting something, Ichigo-_kun_?" Rukia teased playfully and in that fake sweet voice that she used in class. After all, Keigo was present and she couldn't ruin her cover.

"N-no," Ichigo stammered as he glared and turned a beet-red. "What's it to you anyway?"

The girl was smirking in a way that he knew wasn't good for him. She obviously knew what was going on and what Keigo being there meant. "Urahara-san wanted to speak with you," she continued to sugar-coat her words.

"Huh? Huh?!" Keigo looked back and forth between the two. "What's with you two and looking at each other in a way that screams, 'I know something Keigo's _totally _left in the dark about'?!"

"Is it important? I was trying to sleep," Ichigo ignored Keigo's typical rambling for a more serious conversation.

"Kind of," Rukia regarded coolly.

The redhead groaned. Would _anyone _allow him to sleep? First, it was Keigo. He loved the guy, but could definitely do without the early rising thing. Then, it was Rukia. A very good friend and he owed a lot to her, but he hoped she wouldn't catch on and tease him - or tell the others about it. Now, it would be creepy, ol' Urahara? What a day, and he knew Keigo would be demanding that date too. Could today get more annoying?

Oh yeah. It could, and it did.

"I never would have guessed," Urahara declared in a singsong voice as he fanned himself.

Scowling, Ichigo was hardly pleased that Rukia let it slip to the others that he and Keigo were an item as if it were their business to know. An eyebrow twitched, finding the others looking at him rather annoying. It wasn't as if it were their business!

This was going to be such a long day…


End file.
